The songbirds keep singing
by branbridge
Summary: AU where Peter brings a very quiet and super observant Alice to Wonderland, after hearing her singing to the birds in her garden. After being brought to wonderland she is forced to stay in the Heart Castle as Peter's "song bird". She soon grows tired of this treatment and leaves the castle. Alice/Ace later on in story (contains slight adult themes)


_I've never wrote a fic before this and English is not my first language. I apologize in advance for any mistakes before hand._

_Mostly 3rd person POV, but that may change as chapters are added._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Finding the Mansion

.

.

Alice sat still in the Rose Garden of the Heart Castle; a forgotten book lay in her lap, as she softly cooed at the humming birds that flew around her. She wasn't surprised at the closeness of the animals; in fact she had found herself to it. In the her world Alice was also loved by animals, but her in wonderland they followed her and listened to her heavenly voice more so than before. It was as if they had also fallen in love with the outsider, as Vivaldi said everyone would.

The animals seemed to have no sense of danger; even animals weren't safe from the wrath of Peter if he thought Alice enjoyed their company more than his own. Alice didn't particularly care for the Rabbit's advances, but only reprimanded him when his jealously lead him to threatened to kill someone or something. Alice didn't really understand why the rabbit was so taken with her, there was nothing truly extraordinary about her, and even her voice was outshone by her sister's.

"Alice, my love," Peter ran to her to hug her waist and sigh against her, Alice belong to him and only him, "I missed you, Alice."

Alice looked down at the rabbit that had wrapped himself around her slender frame, "Ah, Peter, I forgot to tell you this morning, I need to go to the shop in town to buy a few more books, I've finished all the ones in your library."

Peter's ears shot down, sometimes he felt as if Alice enjoyed her books more so than him, "Then we'll go tomorrow, together." His arms tightened around her, he didn't want her to leave the Castle alone, and he knew that if she did she wouldn't want to come back. His fears ran through his head, if he didn't go with her perhaps she would even be killed.

Alice sighed, "No, I'll go alone, Peter. I would like to walk through town without you breathing down my neck. I only thought it best to let you know before I left, so you don't go around killing maids for allow me to leave before doing so." Alice was, quite frankly, fed up with Peter's behavior; she was tired of him constantly holding her on a leash. She was not simply a thing to be owned and she was sick and tired of being treated as such. "I'll see you when I get back, Peter." She pushed her way from his embrace and walked away from the garden.

"Alice.."

* * *

><p>She walked down the path she believed lead to town, she sang a small tune while walked, earning her a small following of animals. A fawn, two mocking birds, and a small chipmunk who all followed closely behind her, as to not impede her walking. After a while she came to a large mansion with a golden gate, red roses were growing slightly outside its vertical bars. She reached out to touch one only to have her hand almost chopped off by a quick slice of someone's weapon. She sucked in a breath of air as she looked over towards her attacker or in these case attackers. Two young-looking boys stood, covered in blood, a devilish grin crept to their lips.<p>

Alice looked at them for a moment and took in the blood, "Are you two alright?" she reached into her pocket to pull out a handkerchief, only to be almost cut down by the twins' pole-axes once again. Alice barely managed to avoid the deadly weapons, she silently thanked god for her flexibility and ability to read other's movements before it was too late.

"Tsk," the red-eyed twin grunted and motioned to his brother to move to the other side of Alice.

"Dee! Dum!"

Alice looked over, blankly, in the general direction of the booming voice. She noticed a tall man wearing a top hat and a younger looking male with bouncing rabbit ears coming towards her.

"Another rabbit," she said without much thought.

The orange hair flushed and frowned; he pulled out his gun and motioned for the twins to stand down.

"This is wonderful, I was just itching to try out my new gun," a smile played at his lips as her aimed the gun at the girl. Alice just stood still, not out of fear, she knew begging and crying would not help her situation.

"Stand down Elliot," the man in the top hat walked closer to them, "You shouldn't point your weapon at a woman"

Elliot frowned but nodded as he put away his gun.

The man sized up the girl and determined she was not a threat, he walked towards her and his eyes visibly widen at the discovery of her face. He knew all the role holders and Wonderland and to his knowledge none of them had been killed and replaced in some time.

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. He was silent for a moment taking in the unafraid look in her eyes; it was refreshing to find such an unbroken spirit in Wonderland. He let go of her chin, but her eyes never left his. He was the first to look away; those unwavering eyes put him on edge like nothing else had ever in his life. He _liked _it.

"I'm Blood Dupre, I'm the owner of this mansion," he reached for her hand and placed a small kiss on it, "and who might you be?"

Alice's voice was faint as she said, "Alice… Alice Liddell"

She was shaken to her core, she knew this man… she was positive she did, he looked just like him. Just like the man that she had fallen for so long ago. She bit back the urge to ask him if she met him once before.

Blood ran through the people she may be in his mind, he came back to the woman Peter had mentioned needing to get back to during their last territory negotiations.

"I assume you're the foreigner that has Peter so smitten." He watched as she flinched at the mention of the love sick rabbit, he liked the momentary disarray that crossed her face. He didn't understand why she seemed so off put by the name of whom he thought was her partner. That didn't stop him to pushing it farther, "He refers to you as his songbird, I, however, don't see the appeal in keeping such a flat chested girl around."

She just looked at him once again, "Ah." Her eyes betrayed nothing of what she must have felt at his insult, which just interested him more.

"Well it was nice to meet you Alice."

"Charmed," her voice held an edge that none of the onlookers missed. Their eyes widened at the treatment of their boss.

Blood grinned as he turned away, "Please do come to our tea party tonight, Alice"

"Bye, Big Sis." The twins waved as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Alice frowned after they left. She thought about her encounter with the Hatter and his subordinates. Her frown deepened as she found herself lost in thought.<p>

She bumped into a large body and fell to the ground. A huge hand reached out towards her and voice dripping in fake enthusiasm said, "Oh it's your Alice."

_Great it's Ace._

* * *

><p><em>In the next chapter or two, we're going to start into the actual story, I'm simply trying to introduce all the characters into the story. If there's any tips you could give me please PM me or review! :)<em>


End file.
